1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Section 66
Section 66 was a Jedi organisation that operated alongside regular Republic forces in the Great War with the Sith Empire c.3650 BBY. The current Jedi Master in charge is Master Darg Allyn. Formation and Early Years Section 66 originated on the Jedi world of Tython c.6500 BBY. The order was founded as a counterpoint to a popular peaceful uprising amongst Jedi that had policies of non-violence at the heart of their beliefs. Whilst this quiet revolution gathered momentum on the peaceful world of Tython, it was noticed that there were still places in the Galaxy where conflict was required to resolve problems and protect the citizenry. Section 66 was founded as a strike force that could mobilise and move quickly to neutralise threats. Frodun Naas The order was largely succesful in its operations for half a millenia, until c.6000 BBY and the rise to prominence of Jedi Master Frodun Naas. Initially a successful student, and a promising master, Naas was seduced by the dark side of the Force when he discovered a holocron that belonged to the Dark Jedi XoXaan. Locked within the holocron were secrets of healing, promised by the Dark Side of the Force. Naas took it upon himself to release these secrets and use the powerful healing abilities to assist Section 66 in its operations. Though his motivations were initially sound, gradually over time he succumbed to the ravages of the Dark Side and was expelled from the order. This was a dark time for Section 66, whose worth as a military unit had not been questioned up until that point. Certain of the Jedi Masters believed the unit should be consigned to operate only on Tython, that their Galactic travels had opened them to aspects of life that Jedi below the rank of Master should not be exposed to. A crisis meeting was called, where the new head of Section 66 successfully argued for a period of training on Tython to prepare the order's Initiates more rigorously for the exposure to darker forces, but that the unit should continue its operations throughout the Galaxy. The Great Sith War A turning point came as the Sith Empire rose c.4000 BBY and launched a war against the Republic. Sith forces led by Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma had laid waste to large parts of the Galaxy, and the Republic Army had suffered terrible losses. The Republic turned in anguish to the Jedi order and begged for more assistance with the conflict. Section 66 was immediately mobilised into action and raced to scenes where the conflict was fiercest. The order distinguished itself in several major confrontations, including the Battle of Foerost, where Section 66 forces were for the first time allied alongside soldiers of the 1st Lokian regiment. Structure In keeping with the Jedi structure of Master and Apprentice, there has only usually been one overseer of the Section 66 order, with the rank of Jedi Master. Initiates range from very new students showing aptitude for combat, to grizzled veterans. Faith and Teachings While Section 66 is more dedicated to the practices of espionage and combat support on the behalf of the Republic, Belief in the teachings of the Jedi Code is still the strong foundation of what Section 66 stands for. Section 66 is also, however, bound by a code of honour with its brothers and sisters in arms of 1st Lokian regiment, that the word of the council cannot overrule the need for the security of the Republic. The Jedi Temple ruins, Taris and even Malachor V show us that the Jedi order needs officially sanctioned, and controlled Jedi interaction with the Republic armed forces to ensure that the chances of tragedy are lessened and that the Republic stand the best chance possible combat the threat of invation from a sith backed empire. Category:Organization